Sakura and Arki
by muecadetrapolinda
Summary: Sakura y Arki son dos hermanas, que viven junto con su pobre madre Tsunade, ellas aun en su situacion economica baja, viven felices, pero ¿que tanto puede llegar la codicia de un hombre?, ¿podra Tsunade enfrentarse a lo que viene?,Sakura y Arki ¿regresaran por su madre despues de la muerte?, quizas el amor llegue cuando el desastre venga.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, es de Masashi Kishimoto aunque algunas si sean mías ,la historia la adapte de una película, aunque no me acuerdo su nombre, les aviso ,espero que le gusten ,no se preocupen, seguiré mi historia "bebe-baby", aunque esa historia terminara pronto, esta vez no lo abandonare, aquí empiezo con algo nuevo.

* * *

**Sakura and Arki**

* * *

En un antiguo lugar se desarrollara una historia , que si con suerte ara que te emociones tanto, desde aquí narrare esta historia queridos amigos míos, soy Nalasi y yo seré la persona que contara lo que ocurrió un día con esta hermosa familia, entonces aquí viene nuestras gran historia :

.

PLOMMMMMMMMM –se escuchaba en esas montañas, viendo rocas caer, claro que era muchas explosiones que sonaban en ese vacío lugar.

Sakura y Arki , trabajaban a sudor y sangre en una minería ,ellas cargaban piedras y las trasportaban a otro lugar no muy lejano pero en el camino era muy rocoso y el agua era un poco escaza.

Sakura: llevaba una túnica rosada con una cinta roja, y sandalias planas, su cabello lo tenía suelto y le llevaba a la cintura de color rosado y ojos jades como su abuela materna, ella tenía 18 años.

Arki: llevaba una túnica rosada con una cinta verde, sandalias planas y su cabello lo tenía amarrado en una coleta de color rosado más oscuro y ojos azules como su padre, ella tenía 18 años, pero nació unos minutos después de su hermana Sakura

* * *

En ese lugar había demasiadas personas trabajando, llevar algo de dinero a sus viviendas no era tarea fácil en ese momento, pero hacían lo imposible para hacerlo, aun si morían en el intento, aunque la nueva ley era: que personas con mayoría de edad , y algunos que no tenían empleo serían sometidos a trabajar en la minería, esto era obligatorio , el que no lo cumple se le era dado un castigo cruel, cabe decir que aunque ganaban, también perdían , gracias al que nuevo dueño de esta tierra quería aprovecharse la ingenuidad de estas personas diciéndoles cosas baratas y absurdas, estos creyéndoles le pagaban, no querían ir sin nada de dinero a su casas.

Al salir un hombre agarrando un palo y golpeando una campana grande, sonando ese sonido estruendoso , hizo que la mayoría de gente , cabe decir toda ,dejaron sus cosas en la tierra y se pusieron en fila, para recibir y dejar un poco de dinero al ambicioso hombre ,al cual estaba sentado con un recipiente , donde ponían los trabajadores dinero, este hombre sonreía al ver pasar su dinero en el recipiente, claro este hombre era el nuevo dueño de esta tierra, paso unos billetes, pasaron otros, pasaron los siguiente, paso…esperen no pasó nada.

Al alzar su mirada vieron a las dos hermanas Haruno, sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Ah, miren quien trajo el viento-dice este chico mirando con desesperación las manos vacías de Sakura y Arki ,después sus caras-si son las hermanas Haruno-dice recostándose en su silla-deberían dejar un poco de su dinero a mí ,¿ sabían?-dice con altanería.

-jajajaja, ya lo sabíamos-dice Sakura mirando de reojo a Arki ,ambas con sonrisas cómplices.

-bien, paguen chicas-dice este hombre nervioso por ver su dinero.

-claro que no pagaremos-dice Arki ,el hombre se le borro su sonrisa.

-¿por qué?-pregunta desilusionado.

-pues deberías dejarnos un poco, ¿no?-dice Sakura mientras se coge sus manos, con mirada traviesa.

-si, además estoy segura de que nos dejaras-dice Arki también con sus manos entrelazadas.

-aunque debería estar calmado después de este arduo trabajo, jefe Hidan- dice Sakura calmadamente.

-jajajaja, que buenas chicas-dice Hidan ambicioso , mientras aplaudía con sus manos-pero, deberían pagar , pues aunque no lo crean debo pagarle al estado, saben que si no lo hacen serán castigadas cruelmente-dice mirándolas con altanería.

-jajajaja-dicen Sakura y Arki, le pasaron una corriente fría, mientras ríen nerviosas, sabían cuál era ese castigo muy cruel.

-¿no son graciosas?-pregunta Hidan a su asistente.

-si , pero si no hace su trabajo será despedido-dice este asistente, mientras Hidan lo miraba asustado, después mira a las hermanas Haruno.

-SAYONARAAAAAAAAA-gritan ambas inclinándose.

* * *

En una tienda vemos de artesanía a Arki, ella hablaba con el joven que la atendía.

-ah pero si es Haruno-san-dice este chico.

-hola, ¿Cómo estás?, por lo que veo en tu negocio, estas subiendo tu mercancía trayendo hermosas cosas-dice Arki con entusiasmo, mirando las hermosas cadenas de plata , en eso llamo una su atención.

En otra parte ,al costado de su hermana esta Sakura pero en otra tienda , ella al igual que Arki, hablaba con el señor que le atendía.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere señorita?-pregunta este señor, barrigón muy carismático.

-veo que está progresando señor, estoy segura de que muy pronto será rico-dice Sakura insinuante.

-me encanta esta cadena-dice Arki mientras señalaba una al azar.

Sakura tenía en sus manos unas hermosas cadenas de plata-¿me enseñaría esas?-dice señalando unas cadenas al cual estaban demasiado lejos, el señor para no perder un cliente se encamina a buscarlo.

-esta hermosa-dice Arki tocando una cadena con un dije de un corazón de oro.

-esa tiene luz-dice Sakura sonriente señalando una cadena de oro con un corazón y una pequeña campanita en medio.

-aja, esta suenan muy bien-dice Arki haciendo agitar unas pulseras y cadenas.

-estas son perfectas-dice Sakura teniendo en sus manos unas cadena de plata con un poco de color de oro , ella lo hacía sonar.

* * *

Ambas se miraron de reojo con mirada picara, después silbando y a paso calmado se alejando ambas con una cadena cada una en sus manos, Sakura hacia como si apreciara la cadena y Arki miraba hacia otro lado, después de estar lo suficiente lejos, comienzan a correr al lado contrario de la otra, mientras gritaban como locas y pasaban por diferentes calles.

* * *

Arki corre por unas murallas con la cadena en su mano alzada, aunque no le estorbaba la túnica.

* * *

Sakura corría por un campo de girasoles al igual que su hermana balanceaba su mano alzada con la cadena de oro.

* * *

Después ambas se encontraron en el campo de girasoles aun corriendo, la gente que miraba esto sonreía como si esa no fuera la única vez que las ven, ellas pasaron donde un molino.

-MAMAAAAAAAAA-grita Arki mientras corría alegre saltando de vez en cuando.

-MAMITAAAAAAAA-grita Sakura feliz, aun corriendo tratando de no detenerse con las grandes rocas que había en su camino.

Ambas corren felices, en eso del lado izquierdo de una casa , Arki viene corriendo, el lado derecho Sakura también, siguen corriendo desde la entrada, hasta que saltan cayendo en los pies de una mujer.

-mamita, eh vuelto- dice Arki teniendo entre sus manos la cadena.

-jejeje, yo también mamita-dice Sakura mirando los ojos de su hermanita, ambas respiraban agitadamente.

Si seguimos subiendo , podemos ver a una mujer de larga cabellera castaña, ojos castaños con una túnica celeste y sonreía al ver a sus hijas, ella era bastante humilde, mueve sus ojos castaños hacia sus hijas, al cual estaban acostadas en sus pies.

-¿Que hacen mis niñas?, han llegado justo a tiempo-dice esta mujer al cual su nombre era Tsunade, una mujer pobre, pero con una familia muy bonita, aunque su esposo no estaba ahí con ellas ya que estaba en el ejército de su nación, la soledad nunca llegaba para esta mujer, sus hijas eran el tesoro más guardado de su corazón.

-hola mama-dicen ambas parándose escondiendo las cadenas de su espalda.

-he venido tan rápido como una rayo para verte-dice Arki sonriendo.

-no seas mentirosa-dice Sakura pegándole como gesto cariñoso en el brazo a Arki.

-tu tampoco lo seas-dice Arki sonriendo.

-no, tu no lo seas-dice Sakura, tanto que comenzaron a molestarse y a hacer esta conversación en discusión.

-eh parad-dice Tsunade deteniéndolas jalándoles las orejas.

-ahí mami me duele-dice Sakura con una mueca de dolor.

-a mí también mami-dice Arki haciendo los mismos gesto que Sakura.

-bien-dice soltándolas-pero tu Sakura no debes discutir con tu hermana-dice Tsunade, mientras Arki le sacaba la lengua a Sakura-y tu Arki, debes ser más amable-dice Tsunade, esta vez Sakura le saco la lengua a Arki- mama, siempre estará con ustedes hijas mías, jajajaja -dice chocando suavemente la cabeza de las hermanas y la de ella, ambas Hermanas se sobaron en la zona afectada.

-mama-dice Sakura poniéndose adelante de ella sonriente-¿sabes que te queremos?-dice con una mirada tierna.

-y mucho-dice Arki muy feliz , mientras Tsunade tenía el ceño fruncido confundida-te tenemos una sorpresa-dice Arki juntándose con Sakura-cierra los ojos-dice , su madre hace caso.

Ambas hermanas se miran y asienten su cabeza, sacan las cadenas juntándolas con sus manos.

-mira mama-dice Arki, ambas hermanas se muestran muy emocionadas, Tsunade abre poco a poco sus ojos, y cuando mira lo que sus hijas tienes en mano se sorprendió mucho.

-mama, esto le daremos…-dice Sakura.

-a las personas que nosotros elegiremos para casarnos -dice Arki, ambas bajan sus manos, Tsunade mira esto con ojos llorosos.

-mami, ¿Qué piensas? -dice Sakura feliz.

-¿Qué pasa mama?-dice Arki dando un paso adelante, Tsunade asustada retrocede, pues nunca creyó que sus hijas iban a crecer tan rápido, ella quería que sus tesoros estuvieran con ella siempre, más escuchar esto fue como tirarle un puñal en su pobre y humilde corazón .

-y-yo, no sé qué decir, n-no lo apruebo-dice Tsunade muy triste mientras agarraba su túnica con impotencia.

-¿por qué no?-dicen Sakura y Arki, ambas miraban a su madre con tristezas y esperanzas.

-y si me quedo sola-dice Tsunade dándole la espalda.

-eso no te preocupes-dice Arki alzando su mano como restándole importancia.

-Arki y yo, estaremos a tu lado y también nuestros hijos-dice Sakura mientras posa su mano en el hombro de su hermana.

-si madre, sabes que pronto nos casaremos-dice Arki, más al ver a su madre de espaldas mira a su hermana, y la mira con seriedad-además hemos gastado por estas cadenas, ahorita lo vamos a devolver ,vámonos Sakura-dice , ambas se dan la vuelta, Tsunade, hace lo mismo para mirar la espalda de sus hijas.

-Sakura, Arki-las llama, ambas hermanas se dan a la vuelta observando a su madre-dénmelas-dice extendiendo sus manos, Sakura y Arki con duda les entrega las cadenas-les doy mi aprobación, ¿Qué tal si vamos a presentarlas donde Kami?-dice ella sonriéndole a sus hijas-esto debe ser bendecido por los dioses y donde el gran Kami, para que sus futuros esposos puedan ser felices con ustedes -dice Tsunade, sonriendo nerviosa, ella no puede ser egoísta son sus hijas, y debe aceptar su realidad, es por eso que acepto , aunque no quiera quedarse sola, hizo esto por felicidad de sus hijas.

* * *

En un templo humilde, estaba la figura de un buda , y la imagen de una diosa al cual su nombre era Kali, a su costado, unas campanas medianas estaban colgando del techo, y muchas personas oraban, en la puerta de piedra entraban Arki, Tsunade y Sakura, las tres tenían sus manos unidas como plegarias.

En eso se acerca un señor con bata religiosa y en sus manos tenía una conchita con agua milagrosa, al cual bendijo y formando una cruz con esta agua en las frentes de ellas , pronuncio unas palabras un poco bajas.

Las tres tiraron flores al buda y la diosa, como señal de ofrenda.

* * *

En un campo de girasoles se ven en una carreta a Tsunade ,Arki y Sakura, un guía las paseaba junto a su yegua.

Ho ho ho ho ho -cantaba Arki arriba de una carreta extendiendo sus manos como disfrutando el aire pasar por su cabello.

Ho ho ho ho ho –apareció Sakura agarrándole la mano a Arki cariñosamente , también extendiendo sus manos disfrutando el paseo.

Ho ho ho ho ho –debajo de ellas estaba sentada Tsunade mirando con amor a sus queridas hijas.

Ah, ah aaaaa-cantaban unos campesinos mientras balanceaban pañuelos de diferentes colores.

Suraj kab door gagan se  
Chanda kab door kiran se –canta Arki mirando hacia el frente feliz.

Khushboo kab door pawan se  
Kab door bahaar chaman se –canta Sakura saliendo detrás de ella feliz, pegando su frente con la de Arki .

Yeh bandhan to pyaar ka bandhan hai  
Janmon ka sangam hai –canta ahora Tsunade agarrando las manos de sus hijas, haciéndola sentar y abrazándolas.

Yeh bandhan to pyaar ka bandhan hai  
Janmon ka sangam hai –cantan ambas hermanas extendiendo sus manos.

Suraj kab door gagan se  
Chanda kab door kiran se –canta Tsunade tocándole las mejillas de sus hijas.

Khushboo kab door pawan se –cantan Sakura mirando a su madre.

Kab door bahaar chaman se-canta Arki haciendo el mismo gesto de su hermana.

Yeh bandhan to pyaar ka bandhan hai  
Janmon ka sangam hai  
(Tum hi mere jeevan ho  
Tumhe dekh dekh jee loongi) - 2  
Main to tumhaare khaatir  
Duniya ka zaher pee loongi –Tsunade miraba las hermosas montañas que se alzaban en su mirada.

* * *

Mujeres al cual estaban en un bosque pasaban cargando unos recipientes con agua, estas mujeres estaban mirando a la familia, donde ellas caminaban.

Arki agarro una resortera aprovechando que algunas mujeres estaban caminando dándoles la espalda, Sakura al Saber de lo que se traía entre manos su hermana se acercó a ella con una mirada traviesa , Arki con su resortera le disparo con una piedrecita a un recipiente, haciendo que la piedra le aga un pequeño agujero donde salía un chorrito de agua.

Sakura se acercó a la mujer con un vasito, mientras agarraba con este vasito un poco de agua al cual caía del chorrito.

Arki miraba esto sonriendo hasta que siente un jalón de orejas, con dolor mira quien fue , hasta que se asustó de la mirada tétrica de su madre al cual miraba donde estaba Sakura, ella aún seguía a la mujer.

La mujer al sentirse perseguida voltea, más Sakura tenía su vasito escondido y caminaba al lado contrario de esta mujer.

* * *

Tere paavan charnon mein  
Aakaash jhuka denge hum –canta Tsunade sentándose aun mirando a su hija Arki.

Teri raah mein jo sholay ho  
To khud ko bichha denge hum –canta esta vez Sakura arriba de un árbol.

Yeh bandhan to pyaar ka bandhan hai  
Find More lyrics at .com  
Janmon ka sangam hai –Arki se suleta el agarre de su madre y corre en el pasto, saliendo de ahí hermosas mariposas.

Yeh bandhan to pyaar ka bandhan hai  
Janmon ka sangam hai  
Mamta ke mandir ki hai tu  
Sab se pyaari murat –Tsunade miraba con dulzura a sus hijas.

Mamta ke mandir ki hai tu  
Sab se pyaari murat –Sakura se tira del árbol, cayendo parada y camina hacia su madre.

Bhagwaan nazar aata hai  
Jab dekhe teri surat –Arki también camina hacia su madre.

Jab jab duniya mein aaye  
Tera hi aanchal paaye –Sakura abraza cariñosamente a su madre.

Janmon ki deevaaron par  
Hum pyaar apna likh jaaye –Tsunade le corresponde, mientras extiende sus manos como queriendo abrazar a su otra hija, la cual hacia un lindo puchero.

Yeh bandhan to pyaar ka bandhan hai  
Janmon ka sangam hai –Arki corre y abraza a su madre fuertemente.

* * *

Yeh bandhan to pyaar ka bandhan hai  
Janmon ka sangam hai –esta vez vemos sentadas en un templo a Sakura y Tsunade, ella acaricia el cabello de su madre.

Suraj kab door gagan se  
Chanda kab door kiran se  
Khushboo kab door pawan se  
Kab door bahaar chaman se –canta Arki al cual estaba parada en los escalones que tenía el templo.

Yeh bandhan to pyaar ka bandhan hai  
Janmon ka sangam hai –esta vez las tres caminaban en un camino de tierra al cual a su costados habían flores de cerezo, más la grandes murallas que al costado adornaban.

Ho ho ho ho ho –entre el ocaso se aparece la cara de Tsunade mirando hacia el frente.

Ho ho ho ho ho –atrás de su cara se alza la cara de Sakura, al igual que su madre mira hacia el frente.

Ho ho ho ho ho-y finalmente atrás de la cara de Sakura , se alzaba la Cara de Arki, mirando al frente con felicidad, luego los tres enlazando sus manos se van de ahí.

* * *

La noche se hizo presente, Tsunade sabía que al ser pobre no tenía muchos privilegios, prendía una lámpara antigua , en eso se escucha varios toques de su puerta de madera.

Arki dormía junto con Sakura, pues como s e dijo antes, ellas eran pobres y no tenían muchos privilegios, así que dormían en el piso con algunas sabanas, entre sabanas se movían ambas , pues escucharon ese ruido y tenían curiosidad.

Tsunade decide abrir, al hacerlo, una persona estaba frente a ella.

-buenas noches señora-dice este sujeto nervioso, tenía cabello y ojos marrones, se parecía asustado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunta Tsunade asustada.

-hay malas noticias señora-dice este hombre verdaderamente asustado.

**CONINUARA…**

* * *

_**¿LES GUSTO?,ESPERO QUE SI, COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE SOY NALASI, BUENO ES MEJOR LLAMARME ASI, ME PARECE MEJOR, COMO DIJE AUN TENGO IDEAS CON BEBE-BABY, PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE TODABIA QUEDA ENTRE CUATRO A CINCO CAPITULOS EN ESA HISTORIA, EN ESTOS MOMENTO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO CAPITULOS DE MIS HISTORIAS , ESOY TENTADA A ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA AL CUAL EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE BEBE-BABY LO ESCRIBIRE, HASTA EL MOMENTO UN ADELANDO DE LO QUE SE VIENE:**_

-¡¿Q-QUE?!-dice asustada Tsunade mirando al chico al cual intentaba en vano esconder sus lágrimas.

-es hora de que sepan la verdad-dice Tsunade mirando con decisión a sus hijas, ellas asustadas se miran de reojo.

-necesito ver a mis nietas-dice un viejo enfermo con canas, este portaba un anillo de oro en su mano y un diente de oro en su boca-cof, cof, ellas son las siguientes , las que tendrá mis herencias-dice tosiendo.

-IMPOSIBLE, EH TRABAJADO MUCHO POR ESA HERENCIA -grita un hombre de cabello negro, barba negra y ojos azules, se dirige con la gente que lo escuchaban-QUIERO QUE LAS ELIMINEN-dice sonriendo tétricamente, los demás lo imitaron.

-¡CORRE, SAKURA, CORRE!-grita desesperadamente Arki con sangre en sus ropas y moretones, mientras intentaba luchar por sus vidas, aun así miro como el sufrimiento de su hermana calaba en su ser convirtiéndola en su dolor.

_**UNA COSA MAS, AMIGOS MIOS, ¿REVIEWE?, LOS ESTARE ESPERANDO SUS COMENTARIOS,NOS SEGUIREMOS VIENDO.**_


End file.
